


Silvered

by brawltogethernow



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Chapter 1: The Revived Phantom Thief, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Just For Pun, Secret Identity, in which i misrepresent an absolute cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: That personalways liked that kind of wordplay, where the legal name and the code name lined up.
Relationships: past Kuroba Toichi & Vermouth (Meitantei Conan)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Silvered

"So you've insinuated yourself into the investigation again, yes?"

"Yeah," Ginzo told the person on the other end of the video call. "I didn't even really have to do anything except stand around and shout a little. But it's really something, huh? Never thought this cover would come in handy _that_ way again."

It was good, though. More use for this identity, less reason to "kill" Ginzo Nakamori and his daughter and get a new name with a different pun.

On the screen in front of him, Vermouth yawned into her hand. Natural looking, but from an actress of her ilk probably a pointed move. It was pretty clear she saw running check-ins with him as beneath her, but when the boss was busy she was one of the only ones with the rank to do it.

They'd been confident, back in the day, with one of their agents in the police force insinuated into the KID situation, that if the thief actually did find the gem they were interested in they could divert it before any of the other interested groups got their mitts on it.

But that had been _over_ estimating the other interests at play, because one of them got impatient and _killed_ the thief before he'd turned up so much as a rusty penny.

Such a shame. Such a _waste_. And right after Toichi, too. Ginzo had been seriously entertaining the idea of getting the go ahead to recruit the Kurobas up until then. But Chikage had been in the wind practically since her husband died, and Kaito was just Aoko's age. Ginzo wasn't a monster.

By his own standards.

"I trust you'll keep the golden goose alive this time," drawled Vermouth on whatever high class veranda she was conferencing him from. "Or I suppose that would be white dove."

Ginzo saluted sarcastically. "Bumbling Inspector Nakamori is on the job. Nobody's going to leave so much as a scuff on that thief's white shoe before he's turned up an egg or two -- _if_ he's as good as the original."

She glared at him. Probably for the flippancy.

But then again. She'd always seemed oddly invested in the KID job. He'd often thought she seemed like she would take it off his hands if she could justify doing it.

Well. Maybe that would bear some more looking into, now that the issue was hot again.

She changed the subject. "And no one seems in danger of connecting your identities?"

"You're wasting my time with these questions," he said. He wore an entire costume when he was doing work for the organization, for god's sake. He could walk up to his own team on the force in that getup and they wouldn't recognize him.

It was amazing the things you could do by taking two different uniforms and pairing one with an ass-length wig and one with a paste-on mustache.

There was a clattering noise at the front door.

Ginzo gestured _I have to go_ at Vermouth in organization code. She scowled at him.

"Daaaaad~" drifted Aoko's voice from the entryway. "I'm hooooome~. I brought Kaaaaiiiito. And a fish for dinner! It's a little dusty though.... Are you home? We want to hear about the heist!"

Ginzo shrugged at the screen. Vermouth still looked displeased, though she now seemed distracted.

"The neighbor boy, yes?" she asked softly.

The clattering had moved to the hallway. "Stop waving that at me!"

"Haha! Chicken!"

"That's definitely a fish, and I think it's eaten your brain cells--"

"You know what I meant!"

Kaito was a good kid, for all that that wasn't mutually exclusive with being an absolute terror. (If it was he would not be able to call his own daughter a good kid.) Maybe he could help Ginzo with the magic trick stuff, like his pops had.

"He's not important," he told Vermouth warningly.

She hummed noncommittally, but reached out to disconnect the call anyway. "Very well. Goodbye, Gin."


End file.
